The More You Love Someone
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: The more you love someone...the more you want to kill them. SLASH!


AN: I've wanted to use this song in a fic forever because it's a true as it is hilarious. If you've ever been in a long standing relationship you'll agree with me when I say you'll have moments where you want nothing more then to push the other person down a flight of stairs lol

My Christmas present to you all. Happy Holidays.

* * *

**The More You Love Someone…**

_The more you love someone  
The more you want to kill them  
The more you love someone  
The more he make you cry  
Though you cry for making peace with them and loving  
That's why you love so strong you want to make him die _

-_  
_

Being roommates wasn't easy, not that Tyler was ever naïve enough to believe so before they moved into the same dorm room. They were as opposite as two people could be, Tyler was organized and labeled to a fault, while Reid was nothing short of pure chaos, but the two eventually learned to co-exist in the small living space.

However, just because they learned to live together doesn't mean they didn't tread on each other's nerves a lot. Reid's clothing tended to miss the hamper almost a hundred percent of the time and grew into large, smelly piles that littered about the entire room until Tyler finally snapped and hollered for Reid to do something with them. Last time he threatened to bring out the matches. He was sure his constant bickering and dire need for order rubbed Reid in every wrong way and Tyler often suspected the blond left objects stern about the room out of spite.

Their first week as a couple was nothing short of perfect, Reid was a cuddly, sappy, sex god who satisfied desires Tyler never knew he had, granted that he was still what Reid had dubbed "The Eager Virgin" at the time. However, the heavenly bliss ended quickly when Tyler tripped over a pair of Reid's jeans, tossed carelessly onto the floor, and fell face first onto the wooden floor. He ended up spending almost an entire week in their dorm waiting for the swelling on his nose to disappear; wanting to curse and seethe at Reid the entire time, but the blond always brightened his day by bringing him a new DVD to watch or a game to play. One day, Reid even brought him flowers and both of them ended up laughing at the utter sappiness of the act.

Living with Reid and his slob habits wasn't easy. Dealing with Reid's attitude was a headache. Standing by Reid when his innocent pranks went south and enduring Caleb's wrath was a nightmare.

Loving Reid was a long, windy, two-sided street but having Reid love him in return usually made it all worthwhile, usually. He often questioned the depth of that love when he found himself standing in front of a seething Caleb while Reid ran in the opposite direction laughing like a crazy person.

Some days, he couldn't figure out what wonderful thing he had done in order for Reid to be in his life. He loved the mornings where he awoke in Reid's arms with the blond smiling down at him happily and loved the cold Ipswich nights where the two of the snuggled together as they watched a movie.

Some days, mostly the ones where he tripped over clothing or was on the receiving end of a pissed off Caleb, Tyler wanted nothing more then to strangle the blond with his bare hands.

-

_The more you love someone  
The more he make you crazy  
The more you love someone  
The more you wishing him dead  
Sometime you look at him  
And only see fat and lazy  
And wanting baseball bat for hitting him on his head_

-

Living with Pogue wasn't easy, not that Caleb was ever naïve enough to believe so before they moved in together. They were as opposite as two people could be, Pogue was noisy, obnoxious and never stood still for longer then five minutes while Caleb loved silence and enjoyed lounging on their couch for hours on end, but the two eventually learned to co-exist in the small living space.

However, there were times when the small space they shared was nothing short of pure hell. Those were usually the days where one of them was in a foul mood and wanted nothing more then to grumble at some poor bastard until they felt better. The most recent bombshell came from Reid when he stole Pogue's precious Ducati and took it out for a joy ride and bent one of the front forks. The long haired Son had yelled at everyone and anyone for the following month and a half until the bike was fixed while Caleb was beyond furious for not getting any sex with his boyfriend during the grueling period of time.

When the two of them exchanged words it wasn't pretty, Caleb was prideful and Pogue was straight up bullheaded. When the two of them argued it tended to last for days. Most of the time, they forgot what the spat was about but still refused to surrender any ground until the other caved, which usually happened from the dire need of sex.

Their coupling came in two distinct forms. The first was hard, intense and usually followed their arguments; they battled for dominance and often ended up destroying furniture of leaving serious bite marks that had the other two Sons asking questions. The second form, the one that Caleb often enjoyed, was slow, sensual, and toe curling.

He also enjoyed just having Pogue near and around him. He loved coming home and finding the other boy greeting him with a warm smile. He loved waking up in the morning with Pogue spooned against him. He loved teaching Pogue how to play his guitar and, even though he found it incredibly boring, he loved it when Pogue showed him how to tune up his bike.

Living with Pogue and his stubbornness wasn't easy. Putting up with the drawn 'Boundary Lines" wasn't pleasant since he wasn't allowed anywhere near the garage anymore for fear that he would knock the Ducati off it's stand again and Pogue wasn't allowed within ten feet of the kitchen with the intent to cook something on his mind.

Some days, Caleb thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He enjoyed the lazy days of snuggling on their couch and watching cartoons with Pogue and the nights of pure adrenaline spent between the sheets of their bed.

Some days, especially the ones where Pogue's stubbornness gnawed at his nerves, Caleb often found himself wondering if the manslaughter laws in Massachusetts were as Liberal as they claimed to be.

-

_So, if a someone you are wanting so to kill them  
You go and find him  
And you get him  
And you no kill them  
Cos chances go ..._

_He is your love_

"_The More You Ruv Someone"_

-Avenue Q Soundtrack


End file.
